Personal Sun
by ILoveMuse97
Summary: What if Bella reacted to Edward dismantling her truck? What if Bella never opened the window? Bella again turns to Jake for and finds herself gravitating towards her beloved friend. How will Edward win her back? More importantly will he win her back?
1. Chapter 1

**I stared at the shivering glass as my mind went over the last few minutes. I was furious with Edward. I was 18 for crying out loud! I am **_**not**_** a child. I threw my arms up in exasperation and felt the urge to scream into a pillow. I took a shower hoping it would calm me down but it did nothing to calm my tense muscles. I knew that I'd hurt Edward by shutting my window but at the moment I was past caring. Why couldn't they just get on like normal people? It's not impossible! Sometimes I just think Edward **_**is**_** jealous of Jake. I stayed awake for a long time, musing over the situation. Sleep was almost as bad as the real thing. I was aware that I was alone and the perfect, marble body I always craved was not with me. The thought alone brought nightmares I would never wish to recall. Shaking off said nightmares, I trudged downstairs sullenly, wondering what would happen today in the dreaded biology lesson. I was brought out of my thoughts by the doorbell ringing about 6 times. Who would be here at this time in the morning? I doubted it was Edward, if the boy had any sense he would stay away 'til my temper cooled. I opened the door warily, only to be greeted by a hyperactive pixie. Alice was grinning wildly and was jumping up and down in enthusiasm. I almost burst out laughing! What would she have to be excited about?**

"**Bella! Do you wanna ride? 'cause I know your mad at Edward and I don't think you want to walk?" Alice chimed in her bell-like voice. I raised an eyebrow at her sceptically. Did she not realise she had betrayed me? **

"**Alice, if you haven't realised I am mad at both of you, how dare you both treat me as a child that doesn't know any better! I think i'll walk, thank you very much!" I retorted angrily. Alice searched my face for a minute. What was she looking for? What would she find? My expression must've been something to see because she actually looked frightened! She sighed and disappeared. What a great way to start the day! I started my journey to school in anticipation. Surely Edward couldn't have heard what had happened, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

This is my new chapter x sorry my last chapter was short :/

**Wrong. When I finally arrived at school, I found Edward and Alice in a heated discussion. Edward looked... nervous? Good. I walked past them with my nose in the air. I wasn't afraid of them but I sure as hell did not want to talk to them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward stiffen. **_**oh dear, he wasn't supposed to react like that!**_** I cried out in shock as a husky, familiar voice interrupted my thoughts and caught me in a vice tight hug that could easily rival one of Emmett's.**

"**Bells! I've missed you so much! I'm so so so sorry I didn't answer your calls" Jake apologized over and over. I nodded to show I forgave him. **

"**Jacob! I missed you too! I was going to come to La Push yesterday but a certain**_** someone**_** stopped me" My voice was thick with implications and I made sure Edward heard me. Two low growls sounded behind us that I recognised as Alice and Edward. I turned around to see Edward's burning topaz eyes and feral expression. If I didn't know any better I would've thought he was about to kill me!**

"**Get your hands off her, you filthy mutt!" Edward shouted ferociously. To say I was scared would be an understatement. I cowered away from him and hid behind Jacob. I leaned on his back and closed my eyes, hoping the growls and snarls that filled the air would fade into the background. Suddenly it was quiet. That was... weird. I opened my eyes to find three pairs of confused and curious eyes staring intently at me. I sucked in a deep breath as Edward stepped around Jacob to talk to me. I raised an eyebrow at his and gestured for him to begin.**

"**I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Alice and I were just looking out for you and werewolves are unstable, you could've gotten killed, Bella!" Edward exclaimed softly. Was that the best he could do? What, no heart rendering apology or romantic gesture? He expected me to throw Jake away like he was an old toy after he saved my life! If that's what he thought, he had another thing coming! I couldn't help but scoff at him before clutching Jake's arm and pulling him in the direction of his bike. A cold hand on my shoulder planted my feet solidly on the ground. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know who it was. My nostrils flared furiously. How dare he?**

"**Get. Off. Me" I ordered angrily, enunciating every word. Silently, he pulled his hand off and I darted for the bike before anything else happened. I could've sworn I heard my name in the most heart breaking whisper and a small sob. I couldn't stop myself before a silent tear slid down my cheek.**

Reviews anyone? 


End file.
